The present disclosure relates to a clamp assembly and, more particularly, to a clamp assembly for electrical wiring harnesses.
Wire harnesses are mounted at multiple locations and are routed along a gas turbine engine case structure by clamp assemblies. The clamp assemblies typically utilize rubber grommets with sheet metal brackets. The grommet is retained by bent sheet metal tabs riveted to the sheet metal bracket structure. Conventional rubber silicon grommet block clamps are effective, but may not provide an effective grip on the electrical harness during engine deflections and may eventually result in wire harness chafing.